A day with Marron
by Cj4Dj
Summary: Seventeen spends a day with Marron. This is the rewrite of Seventeen's day out.


**A day with Marron.**

**A/N; Hi! This is a rewrite of a very old story, namely** Seventeen's day out **which I wrote in 2003. I decided it needed a refresher, especially since my writing has improved greatly from back when I first started!**

**You can still read the old version on my account if you like and compare.**

**Onwards!**

* * *

"Marron, please hold still for a second will you?" Eighteen sighed as she once again turned her daughter to face her.

Krillin chuckled lightly as he watched his wife trying to get a jacket on a very excited little girl who kept turning around to face a third person in the room. Seventeen regarded the scene in front of him with wary eyes.

"Marron!" Eighteen said in a low voice. The small girl hurriedly turned back to face her mother. She smiled slightly.

"Sorry Mama, I'm just so excited to spend time with Uncle! I'll hold still now." She clasped her hands behind her back and waited till Eighteen finished zipping up her jacket properly.

Seventeen eyed his sister.

"Eighteen, do I really have to do this?" He regarded the small blond haired girl who had come to stand beside him wearing one of the biggest smiles on her face.

"Yes you do! You need to spend more time with her so she gets to know you better. You are family after all." She send him a mild glare. Seventeen sighed at that.

He really didn't feel like spending his whole day in some amusement park with the kid. He didn't really know what to do to keep her entertained. Sure he had been around since she was a toddler but he never really had spend much time alone with her.

"I'm so happy you're going with me, Uncle!" Marron said as she grabbed his hand.

Seventeen flinched at that, he still couldn't get used being called by that suffix. He sighed.

"Better get this day over with then." He muttered softly to himself.

"Be a good girl today, don't give Seventeen too much trouble!" Krillin said kneeling down and holding his arms open. Marron let go of Seventeen's hand and hugged her father.

"I won't Daddy! Promise!" Krillin pulled one of her pigtails playfully.

"Aright, have fun!"

"Don't eat too much ice cream." Eighteen warned as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

"You don't want to get sick, like last time."

Marron nodded. "I won't."

She turned towards Seventeen, grabbing a hold of his hand again.

"Let's go Uncle! I can't wait to get on the roller coaster with you! It's very high and very fast but I'm not scared...I..."

Eighteen and Krillin watched as Seventeen lead their daughter to his air-car, they could hear Marron's excited chatter until he closed the door before getting in himself.

"Do you think they will be alright?' Krillin asked with a slight worried frown on his face as he watched the air-car disappear on the horizon.

Eighteen stood beside him and let out a slight chuckle.

"Marron will be fine, Seventeen on the other hand..." Krillin raised his brows at that before laughing softly.

"Let's just hope he'll survive today then.

Meanwhile, Seventeen and Marron had arrived at their destination. The small girl was excitedly walking next to a disgruntled Seventeen, pointing out all the attractions she liked and would love to ride with him. She came to a halt at a small booth that lead to a huge roller coaster.

"Let's go on this one first!"

Seventeen eyed the large metal structure as Marron pulled him to stand in line.

"I don't think you can ride that." He said noticing a measuring stick that had several colored lines.

"Yes I can! See?" Marron stood in front of the stick pointing at the yellow range.

"Must be accompanied by an adult" Seventeen read out loud.

"I've been on this before with Daddy. He doesn't really like it though because it is so fast and high. Daddy doesn't really like heights."

Seventeen snorted at that. The small fighter was a walking contradiction if that were true. Who could be scared of heights when they flew on a daily basis?

He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down.

"Let's get in the first row of seats!"

Seventeen sighed as he followed her to the first cart of the coaster. He raised his brows as security straps came down, trapping him effectively in his seat. He hadn't really been to an amusement park before let alone rode a coaster so he didn't know what to think of this.

"Okay, now I'm getting a little scared." Marron said "You too?"

Seventeen scoffed at that. "Of course not!"

"You're very brave then, Uncle!"

"Don't call me Uncle." Seventeen muttered more to himself than her. Marron gave him a questioning look but didn't have time to ask him what he meant with that because the roller coaster began moving.

She held her breath when the cart climbed its way up. She had rode it before but every time she would get nervous and tickles in her tummy from the anticipation and knowing what was about to come.

Seventeen looked around in surprise. This wasn't scary at all! The thing was as slow as it could be. He couldn't think of any reason why Marron should be so nervous. He glanced at the blonde haired girl next to him. She was holding on to the handle bars of the security straps very tightly and her eyes were wide.

He chuckled to himself, this was stupid.

He changed his mind quickly though when the wagon began to drop. He couldn't stop himself and started to scream.

When they stepped out moments later, Marron was eying him with a look of awe on her face.

"You were yelling really loudly!" She said in disbelieve. "Were you scared, Uncle?"

Seventeen crossed his arms.

"Of course not! I just did what everyone else did!" He said.

"Nuh uh, you were scared!" Marron teased before dashing off to the next attraction. Seventeen hastily ran after her.

"Hey! Don't just run off! Your mother will kill me if I lose you!" He zipped through the crowd craning his neck trying to catch a glimpse of his niece's blonde pigtails to no avail.

"Damn, she's quick!" He cursed the people that insisted in walking in his way.

"Marron! Wait up!" He yelled, a sliver of panic evident in his voice.

"I'm right here, scaredy cat!" Marron waved at him from a distance. Seventeen walked up to her.

"Don't run off again!" He said frowning down at her. "And I wasn't scared!"

Marron bowed her head slightly, she didn't like the look on her uncle's face because it was identical to the one her mother would give her whenever she was in trouble.

"You look like Mama when you do that, am I in trouble?" She asked.

Seventeen raised his brows at that before sighing.

"Forget it, what do you want to do now?"

Marron eyed him as a slow grin appeared on her features. Seventeen shivered involuntary at that, she truly resembled his sister in that very moment.

"What?"

"You really weren't scared on the roller coaster?"

"How many times must I repeat myself?" Seventeen asked annoyed.

Marron's grin widened. She still didn't believe him. If her uncle screamed that loud on the coaster, she could only imagine how loud he'd scream in the haunted mansion the park had as an attraction. She had walked through it a few times now and it didn't scare her anymore.

"Okay, come to the haunted house with me!" She said excited. She grabbed his hand and started to pull him in a certain direction.

"Come on! This is going to be so much fun!"

Seventeen tried not to show his worry, he did not like the sound of a haunted house that much. He shook his head slightly, this was ridiculous, there were no such things as ghosts. It was just an attraction.

They stopped in front of a tall gray building, it's windows were painted black and appeared to be cracked in places. A large set of stone stairs lead up to an ornate brown door with marble monsters guarding it on each side.

Seventeen gulped despite himself, for an attraction it sure looked realistic.

They made their way up the stairs. A worker opened the doors so they could step inside. The door slammed shut behind them enveloping them in total darkness for a moment until their eyes adjusted. Seventeen could see some of the light outside shine through the cracks in the windows.

"Scary huh?" Marron whispered as she grabbed a hold of his hand and squeezed it.

"Nah, this is not scary at all!"

Marron grinned softly to herself, she knew what was waiting for them along the winding corridors but her uncle didn't. She couldn't wait for him to find out.

"Let's go! We can't just stand around here all the time!"

Seventeen let her guide him, all the while trying to see some more of his surroundings which was pretty useless because despite light filtering in, it was still too dark. Not even the sensors in his eyes could make his vision brighter in here.

"Marron, stop that!" He said all of a sudden.

"Stop what?" Marron asked confused. She had let go of his hand.

"I'm not doing anything, Uncle."

"Yes you are, stop tickling my sides."

"But I'm not tickling you!" Marron protested.

"Really? It's just you and me here, don't lie. Didn't your father tell you lies are bad?" Seventeen said sternly.

"I'm not lying!" Marron frowned up at him. "There are ghosts here, they did it!"

Seventeen scoffed. "Ghosts don't exist!" He folded his arms and glared into the darkness. A sudden flash of light caught his attention.

He turned to face it and literally felt his heart skip several beats when he looked into a white see through face.

"What the?!" He yelled out loud before grabbing Marron by the arm and taking off in the opposite direction. Only when he realized what he was doing, did he stop.

"What was that thing?!"

"A ghost, I told you!" Marron was laughing at him, clutching her sides.

"Not funny! Ghosts are not real, they're not!" Seventeen looked back, the thing he'd seen had vanished.

"Must've been a really good special effect." He muttered to himself as he calmed down. Marron noticed the corridor they were in and grinned from ear to ear.

"Uncle come on, let's keep walking or that ghost might come back!"

Seventeen followed his niece, still debating whether that thing had been real or not when Marron came to a halt. She stepped to the side and leaned against the wall.

"Uncle, you might want to come stand beside me." She said in a sing song voice.

"Why?" Seventeen frowned as he looked around. He was getting sick of being surrounded by darkness.

He froze as he felt something slide down his back. It was heavy and felt slimy. He heard a creaky voice near his ear.

"What the heck! Get it off, get it off!" He yelled loudly as he began to run around trying to shake whatever it was on his back, off him. He began hearing all kinds of noises around him. It freaked him out.

"I'm done! Marron let's get out of here, I've had enough. Where is the exit!"

"Right there!" She pointed to a glow in the dark door he hadn't noticed before. He frowned at that, far as he knew they hadn't moved that far away from their previous location.

"Alright, let's get out of here." He eagerly opened the door only to be greeted by a dark low voice.

"_**Who has awoken me from my slumber? I smell fresh blood, feed me!**_"

Seventeen's eyes widened considerably as he watch a ghostly figure with sharp fangs rise up from a coffin and floating towards him. With a scream he slammed the door shut, kicking it for good measure.

"Whoops, wrong door!" Marron said before bursting into hysteric laughter and running away from him.

"Marron! Not funny, get back here!" Seventeen grit his teeth as he chased her down another long hall way.

"You can't catch me!" Marron chanted as she ran as fast as she could, zigzagging through the corridors and managing to actually stay in front of Seventeen who grew angrier with each passing second.

"Brat!" He hissed under his breath. Eighteen could say what she want but he'd be darned if he did something with the kid ever again.

Suddenly he had the eery feeling of being all alone. He stopped to listen for his niece's footsteps in front of him. He didn't hear any.

"Marron?" He said loudly as he felt his way along the path, he was on guard for anything suspicious that might happen. The haunted noises were still there but they didn't bother him anymore. He lost his niece and he wasn't sure how he would find her in a place like this. He didn't even know where the exit was.

"Booo!" Came a cheerful voice from behind him as he felt a light weight on his back.

"There you are!" Seventeen said semi relieved.

"Let's go, Uncle. I don't like it in here anymore. Seventeen nodded as he followed her towards a red door which had the words exit above it in bright lights.

He cautiously opened it and let out a relieved sigh when he stepped foot outside. They were at the back of the house.

Marron was still chuckling as she looked up at him.

"You're not funny! And I could've lost you in there." Seventeen hissed angrily. Marron jumped at his tone of voice and looked down biting her lip.

"Sorry." She said softly. Seventeen didn't reply. He pointed to a small terrace.

"Let's get you something to eat. I'm not in the mood to ride something else now."

"Okay." They found a table and ordered.

* * *

A little while and several rides later, Seventeen looked on in amazement as Marron finished her second helping of chocolate ice cream.

"How can you eat that." He muttered softly.

"Can I have another one?" She asked after wiping her hands and mouth on a napkin. Seventeen remembered his sister's words from that morning and shook his head.

"No, your mother warned you not to eat too much."

Marron thought about that for a second.

"That's right, I almost forgot about that! I don't want to get sick again." She let out a content sigh.

"I'm having so much fun with you today, Uncle Seventeen! How about you?"

Seventeen gave a slight nod.

Marron bit her lip, he wasn't looking at her and it made her uncomfortable. She clasped her hands together nervously.

"I'm really sorry about the haunted house and scaring you, Uncle. Are you still angry with me?" She had felt it all day, he wasn't too happy being with her after what she did.

Seventeen didn't answer right away, just thinking about it brought a light frown to his face.

"I guess you are." Marron whispered. She looked down on her hands. Suddenly she didn't feel so cheerful anymore.

Seventeen noticed her soft way of speaking and her hunched form across the table. Her face was red and she was biting her lip. He instantly felt bad about it. He shouldn't have been so distant with her for the remainder of the day but she did pull some crazy stunts!

Then he had an idea. He stood up.

"Let's go, it's getting late. I've got to use the bathroom first, then we're going home."

Marron nodded and followed him to one of the many bathrooms the park possessed. Seventeen sat her down on a large rock in front of the entrance.

"Wait right here, don't run off. I'll be right back." He said before disappearing into the small building. Marron let out a sight as she looked around. She'd been having such a great day with her uncle, he was really nice and she liked spending time with him whenever she could, which wasn't very often. He didn't come by the island that much. She frowned, she felt really bad for trying to scare him and teasing him in the haunted house. Now he was probably going to be mad at her for a long time. She decided she would apologize one more time and really show how sorry she was. Just thinking about that brought a small smile to her face.

She stood up and stretched for a moment, he sure was taking a long time in there!

"Hey, what are you still doing here little girl?" Marron turned around to face the person talking to her. Her mom and dad had taught her to never talk to strangers so she was ready to run away if she had too but then she noticed the uniform he was wearing. He was a park worker.

"I'm waiting for my uncle, sir." She answered polite.

"But your uncle came out a few minutes ago! He called for you to follow him!"

"What?" She asked in disbelieve. Had she been so in thoughts that she hadn't heard him?

"Which way did he go?" She asked.

The man pointed to his right.

"That way..hey wait! I'll...," but his words were lost as Marron ran away in the direction he had pointed out.

"Oh no! Uncle?!" Marron yelled out as she tried to zig-zag through the crowd. The park was huge and you could lose eachother easily in the crowd.

Marron stopped to look around, trying to see if she could catch a glimpse of Seventeen's light blue jacket.

"Uncle?" She called. She started to panic. What if she couldn't find him? She felt her eyes mist over with tears as she started to feel scared. She let out a shaky sigh, blinking furiously to stop the tears from falling.

Sitting down on a bench near the central fountain, she looked around hoping against hope she would spot her uncle in the sea of people that passed her by.

But what if he was already outside the park? What if he had left without her? No, he would notice her not being there with him, right?

"Please let him still be here!" She said, once again scanning the crowd.

"Did he really forget about me?" She grabbed the hem of her jacket and squeezed it nervously.

"Oh I should have paid attention so I could see him come out of the bathroom!" She wiped at her eyes almost angrily.

"No! Don't cry!" She hissed bitterly to herself.

She stood up and walked around the park again, all the while wiping away the tears that kept coming as she tried to locate Seventeen. It was futile, he was nowhere to be found.

She found the bathrooms he had disappeared from again, the park worker was gone by now. She sat back down on the large rock, hugging her knees to her chest, hiding her face. Her small shoulders shook slightly as she cried softly.

"Uncle Seventeen, where are you? Please come back! I want to go home!" She said to herself. Marron squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't like to be alone.

"He's probably still really mad at me, that's why he left. He probably doesn't want to spend time with me ever again!" By now her shoulders shook more violently as she sobbed.

A warm touch on her back made her tense up before she looked up at whoever was sitting down next to her.

"That's not entirely true, I don't mind spending some more time with you."

"Uncle!" She hastily wiped away her tears before standing up and crawling into his lap. She wrapped her small arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"You came back! I'm so sorry, I'll never scare you again, I promise! Just please don't leave me alone again!" She rambled. Seventeen awkwardly patted her back before lifting her off his lap and sitting her down next to him again.

"I never left, I'd like to live a little longer thank you very much. I was around you all this time." Seventeen said with a chuckle. He gently wiped a stray tear from Marron's cheek.

"You were? Where were you? Why didn't you answer when I called for you?" She asked in disbelieve, a small frown forming on her red and slightly swollen face from crying.

Seventeen chuckled.

"Why would I? I wanted you to feel what it's like when someone frightens you or teases you. It's not very funny is it?" Seventeen said in a stern voice.

"Were you very scared?"

Marron nodded.

"Well, then we're even, you scared me, I scared you. Let's go home now."

"That was really mean of you, Uncle! But you're right now we're even!" She said looking up at him.

Seventeen smiled slightly, he had to admit that he had felt a little guilty as he followed her around the park and seeing her so upset but seeing her smile through her tears now made him feel relieved. He only hoped she had learned from this experience...that and that his sister wouldn't skin him alive for doing this to her precious daughter.

"Are you ready to go?"

Marron nodded as she stood up. She grabbed a hold of his hand. Seventeen started walking but was surprised when he felt a tug on his arm, looking down he noticed Marron hadn't taken a step but was instead looking up at him, there was a troubled expression on her face.

Seventeen turned and crouched down to her height.

"What's the matter?"

Marron bit her lip as she averted her eyes. A blush spread over her face as she muttered something he didn't catch.

"What was that? You need to speak up."

"Why can't I call you Uncle?" She asked again. Seventeen was taken aback by the unexpected question.

"I heard you mutter it in the roller coaster!" Marron said hastily.

Seventeen gulped slightly, he hadn't expected her to hear that.

"I like you, and you are part of my family..." Marron trailed off. Seventeen let out a small sigh not really knowing how to answer that. He observed the small girl before him. Her large black eyes were wide, staring at him as she waited for an answer. She really did take after both her parents. He gently ruffled her blond pigtails before letting out a soft sigh.

"I don't know why I said that, Marron. This is still somewhat new for me. I mean I hadn't seen your mother in a long while so when I saw her again with you as a small toddler., it took me by surprise. I've stuck around since then but we never really got to spend much time together. I guess I'm still getting used to the idea of you being my niece. Do you understand that?"

Marron nodded, a wide smile spreading over her face.

"Yes I think so. It was strange for you when you saw me right?"

"Kind of."

"I was scared of you at first because I didn't know who you were." Marron admitted with a smile. "But I am not anymore!" She looked at him thoughtfully.

"Maybe you are still a little scared of me because you still don't know me that well!" She said suddenly. Seventeen marveled at the cleverness in that statement.

"That might be so but you know what?"

"What?"

"I don't mind you calling me uncle from now on."

Marron positively beamed at that.

Now come on, let's go." Seventeen extended his hand which she gladly took. She walked proudly next to her uncle, stifling a yawn as she did so. The sky was already turning as evening started to fall.

Her eyes fell on one of the many shooting booths the park possessed.

"Oh wow! Look at that huge dog plushy!" She yelled out in awe as she pulled Seventeen towards the booth.

"Too bad I'm to little to shoot! I know I would've hit the target!" She said boldly. Seventeen chuckled at that.

"Let me give it a try." He took one of the guns from the booth owner and aimed. He fired three quick shots, all hitting the target dead on.

Marron's eyes widened as the man handed her the big dog plushy.

"Here you go, 'lil lady!"

"It's so big and soft! Thank you so much, Uncle Seventeen!" The little girl squealed as she tried to hold on to it. Unfortunately the plush was almost as big as she was and she struggled a bit before tripping and falling over. Seventeen knelt down, a worried look on his face which disappeared as soon as he saw Marron's smiling face.

"I think it's too big for me to carry." She said grinning up at him.

Seventeen shook his head. To him the plush didn't look all that big but as he looked at it from her view he could very well imagine it being hard for her to hold on too. She was after all a bit small for her age courtesy of her father's genes.

"How about I hold on to it for you until you're home?"

Marron nodded as she stood up.

"Yes please."

It was almost dark when they finally arrived back at Kame island. Seventeen descended to the beach and shut off the engine before turning to the backseat.

"Marron, we're..." He fell silent as he observed the small girl. She was completely out, snoring slightly clutching onto the plush next to her. Seventeen smiled despite himself. Maybe he should start coming over a little more. Despite all that had happened today, he did like spending time with his niece.

"I blame this on you, Eighteen. You're making a weakling out of me!" He muttered amused as he got out of the car. He carefully unbuckled the safety belt around Marron before lifting her up.

In her sleep, she curled into him, wrapping her small arms around his neck. Seventeen grabbed the dog and made his way to the small house.

Krillin opened the door.

"Well well, look who finally made it back!" He said softly as he took his sleeping daughter from Seventeen.

The movement woke her up.

"Hi, Daddy." She murmured softly before curling into him.

"Hey there, firefly. Did you have fun today?"

Marron nodded, lifting her head from his shoulder she smiled up at Seventeen who was still holding the plush. He carefully set it down on the ground.

"Look what Uncle Seventeen shot for me, Daddy! Isn't it cool?"

"Very cool, indeed!"

Marron smiled before reaching out with her arms. Seventeen took her from Krillin, a questioning look on his face.

"Promise you'll come back soon?! That way you won't be scared of me anymore if you come visit us more often!" She whispered. Seventeen chuckled at that.

"I'll try." He pat her on the back before putting her down on the floor. She immediately went to her father who lifted her up.

"Thank you for spending some time with her, Seventeen. She didn't give you too much trouble I hope?" At that Marron held her breath. She knew her parents would be cross with her if they heard about what she had done but Seventeen winked at her.

"Nah, she was well behaved." Marron let out the breath she was holding which made Krillin just a tiny bit suspicious but he didn't comment on it.

"I'm going home now, where is Eighteen?"

"She should be back any moment, feel free to wait for her." Krillin offered.

"No thanks." With that he turned around and walked back out.

"Bye Uncle!" Marron said tiredly, her eyes were already half closed again.

Seventeen gave a little wave as he closed the door behind him. He walked onto the sandy beach only to be greeted by his twin.

"Did you just get back?" She asked as she adjusted several bags on her shoulders.

Seventeen nodded.

"Did you have fun? She wasn't too much trouble was she?" Eighteen asked knowing how mischievous her daughter could be.

"No not at all, you have a very special little girl, just don't spoil her rotten!" Seventeen joked. Eighteen smiled as she watched her brother pocket the aircar back in its capsule form before levitating up in the sky.

"I promised Marron I'd come by a little more, see you soon." With that he blasted off in the sky and Eighteen watched him go, a somewhat puzzled expression on her face. She shrugged it off as she walked towards the house.

When she stepped in, she smiled at the sight that greeted her. Her husband was on the couch watching cartoons with Marron who was clutching what seemed to be a big plush animal. She could see the girl was tired for her eyes were drooping.

"Someone needs to go to bed." She remarked as she set her bags down on the small table next to the couch.

"Mommy!" Marron quickly got up and walked over to Eighteen who picked her up.

"I wanted to wait for you." She said. "So you can read me a bedtime story."

Eighteen lifted her brows at that.

"Alright, why don't you go and get ready for bed and I will be up in a few minutes."

"Okay, can you bring my new plush up? It's too large for me to carry."

Eighteen nodded and watched her daughter run up the stairs.

"Well, looks like they both survived this day huh?" Krillin joked as he took some of the bags Eighteen had brought back with her.

"Apparently so." Eighteen took the remainder of the bags and the dog plush before making her way upstairs.

Marron was already in bed waiting for her. Yawning she snuggled into her mother's side as she joined her on the bed.

"So, did you have fun today?" Eighteen asked as she undid the red ribbons that held up her daughter's pigtails.

"Yes! We rode the big roller coaster and I scared Uncle Seventeen when we went into the haunted house! You should have heard him yell, I think people in Satan City could hear him! But he didn't really liked to be scared." Marron clutched her new toy tight.

"But then he scared me really good so now we're even."

"He did?" Eighteen narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Yes, but it's okay! And he promised to come back soon. Oh and he won this dog for me! He hit all three targets at once!" Marron beamed tiredly. She snuggled further into the blankets as Eighteen grabbed a thick book from her bedside table.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good day. Now where were we last time?"

Marron listened as her mother read to her in a soft soothing voice, slowly but certainly falling asleep as she did so.

Her dreams were filled with memories of all the fun she'd had during the day.

Eighteen softly closed the book setting it aside before tucking the small girl in. She kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams." She whispered softly before leaving the room, closing the door softly behind her.

**End!**

**Before you comment, Please do know that in my universe Seventeen is part of Eighteen's family. If she is able to change, that why shouldn't he? **

**Thank you for reading or re-reading if you read the old version too!**


End file.
